A Day Without Rain
by Summer Memory
Summary: A certain job to assassinate Monkey D Luffy is supposed to be a quick, easy kill for freelance assassins Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law. But soon they learn that nothing is what it seems, and why is Law getting so distracted lately? mainly KiddLaw


Disclaimer : One Piece and its characters belong to Eichiro Oda. This fiction serves as entertainment purpose only. :)

.

**A Day Without Rain**

Chapter 1 **  
><strong>

.

.

It was past midnight when the church door opened with a creak. A lean male in black suit slipped in as the shadow of the moolight falling inside and took a seat quietly on the aisle. His obsidian eyes, black as the night itself, fell upon the figure of another man crouching in the far front of the Holy Cross. It took another several minutes before the man with unruly red hair in the front finally pushed himself to his feet and he whipped his head to see the sitting male smirking at him.

"If I haven't seen it with my own eyes, I would never account you into a religious person, Eustass-ya."

"I am not. But people need to ask for forgiveness sometimes." the mentioned redhead only shrugged and walked back to sit on the seat in front of his partner. He let his head fall back on the wooden chair and he watched the ceiling above. There must have been a painting there, although he could not see it very clearly. Damn it, Trafalgar was right when he said that he could really use a pair of glasses.

Kidd ground his teeth together, the very idea of Trafalgar being right about something was agreeably unpleasant. And now because of that he was itching for some cigarettes to calm his nerves but only his usually nonexistent common sense that prevent him from smoking inside the church. Letting his anger stew silently, he craned his head back to his...friend, if only to occupy his nicotine-deprived mind. "And what the hell are you doing here? Wouldn't you be burnt into ash when you enter a church, Trafalgar?"

"That's not even funny. Speak for yourself, Eustass-ya. And isn't it a sin to swear inside here?" Kidd didn't have to look to see the frown on the darker man's face and he mentally praised himself. It was a hell of fun when he managed to tick off the dark skinned man than the other way around. The dark doctor was all about teasing and making fun of him all the time, afterall.

Kidd tensed and growled when he felt a pair of arms encircling his shoulders from behind and a warm breath ghosting over his right ear, "But I can think of ways to make your foul-mouth to be more productive. What do you think, Kidd?"

The redhead turned his head just enough that he was met with a pair of jet-black irises that were tinkled with amusement, and his irritation rose more. "Right here? Well, aren't you trying to make me a sinned man even more?"

"What's the matter? We have sinned too much, anyway." Trafalgar challenged while letting out a low chuckle, before leaning his body forward, obviously to make an opening to capture Kidd's lips with his own. But years of training made redhead fast in taking his escape, and he was about to stand up when the back of his head smacked into the side Trafalgar's head.

Kidd groaned, both from the pain and something else entirely, and made a mental note not to let Trafalgar follow him into a church again. Never ever again. It would be a very ridiculous idea to..do things inside the church.

"What was that for?" Trafalgar whined pitifully while rubbing the side of his head. There was disappointment in his black eyes but Kidd wasn't going to give that man everything he wanted.

"For being a dumbass, you asshole." Kidd smirked, looking down from his position which was slightly higher than the other. "You should try to pray to God more, Traf."

"Nah, won't do. I do believe in God, I just don't worship Him religiously." Trafalgar dusted his pants off and rose to his feet, already walking toward the door when he called upon his shoulders, "Anyway, you done here? Let's get going, then." His eyes were hurrying Kidd to follow him, in which what the latter exactly did, but not without grumbling something along the line of 'goddamn agnostic, self-centered bastard'.

The cool night air hit Kidd's face and neck, and the redhead grimaced. He watched his companion who had left him ahead, the dark doctor didn't slow down his walking even when Kidd had to pause so he could light the end of his cigarette. Now that they had exited the holy place, he finally could fulfill his craving for nicotine. He sighed contently after taking his first inhale."Where are we going?" Kidd questioned as he fell into equal steps beside Trafalgar.

"New York-"

"Why the fuck should we go all the way from Los Angeles to New York-"

"-would it be so much work to listen to me first, you prick? Yes, we're going all the way to New York for this job. Apparently, our client is rich enough or desperate enough to spend five millions dollars only to take care of this man." Trafalgar fumbled inside his pocket to retrieve a picture, which Kidd swiftly snatched away.

The redhead whistled when he saw the person inside the picture, a young man wearing a straw hat who was grinning widely, care-freely at the camera. This guy looked nothing more than any everyday highschooler. _Five millions __dollars for this kid? That was new. _But Kidd quickly shrugged it away, professional assassins are professional assassins. Whatever business their client might have with this seemingly immature person wasn't their problem to interfere. Just make sure that the payment was right or he would have no problem hunting down their own client who would not nice enough to keep his own words.

Kidd just hoped that this time, it would be more entertaining than their other previous jobs. He knew that Trafalgar felt it too, the boredom of not having anymore interesting, adrenaline-rushing jobs. Was it only him or it was too easy to assassinate people nowadays?

"So?"

Kidd almost jumped when Trafalgar's devilish smirk suddenly materialized before his eyes. Had their too-easy preys dulled his skill that much that he didn't even realize the lean man approaching? He had the sudden urge to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." Kidd forced out a grin, using his hand to slip the picture back into Trafalgar's pants back pocket while the other encircled the slim waist closer to him. He reminded himself to be careful so that the fire in his cigarette wouldn't burn Trafalgar's expensive suit or the raven-haired man surely would throw a nasty fit about it. They were so close that their nose was touching, and when Trafalgar made a move to either tease him or kiss him, Kidd beat him to it.

The kiss was quick and platonic, as Kidd hadn't really meant anything with it but to annoy his partner more. Then the next thing was that Trafalgar was landing harshly flat on his back on the damp grass, watching upside down as the redhead happily made his way into their car which was parked nearby.

"Fine. Just make sure that the princess wouldn't get her ass kicked again or this knight in white horse will have to save her again. C'mon m'lady." Kidd bowed mockingly and waved one hand before disappearing into the driver's seat.

Growling furiously in the back of his throat, Trafalgar mentally listed off things that surely would make the redhead regret his previous doings later. Then, pushing himself off the earth, the raven-haired man quickly followed his partner's action. "...Asshole."

.

.

a.n : Thank you for reading until the very end, I wish you enjoy this. It's been a while since I wrote anything in English, so I hope that my writing is..not as shaky as I think it is. U_U

And I got the church setting from Vassalord by Nanae Chrono, does anyone here also read it? It's a greatly entertaining manga! XD  
>and I am very sorry if there's anyone getting upset about the bits about religion here. I didn't mean it to be offensive, please forgive me, alright?<p>

Well, please tell me what you think! I'd be deeply grateful for it :D

See you later and thank you again!


End file.
